


Chase

by waywarddreamer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Magic, Rough Sex, don't kinkshame them please, hunting for fun, only slight bloodplay, they are a kinky couple dont @me, they have interesting foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddreamer/pseuds/waywarddreamer
Summary: Triss’s muscles were aching as she tore through the forest, the only thing she could hear besides her own thundering heartbeat were her own footsteps. Her cunning the only reason why it wasn’t over. Why their wasn’t fangs threatening to wrap around her throat.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Chase

Triss’s muscles were aching as she tore through the forest, the only thing she could hear besides her own thundering heartbeat were her own footsteps. Her cunning the only reason why it wasn’t over. Why their wasn’t fangs threatening to wrap around her throat. It has been hours since she was able to relax without the fear of the beast bounding out of the shadows. A tired smile stretches across her mouth at the sight before her. Her cabin, just over the horizon, right on the edge of the incoming storm. A surge of hope ran through her, she could make it.

A crack splits the air behind her. Triss jumps to the side, dodging a black blur as it twists in the air, landing so it faces her. The panther is low, tail whipping as it looks at its prey, claws digging into the forest soil. Its purple eyes staring right through her, unwavering in its gaze as it growls, daring her to come forward. If it was anyone else they would have cowered and pleaded for the beast to let them go. Triss doesn't, instead offering one of her own as she lifts her chin up in defiance.

There’s a splash of blood, already on it’s muzzle from when Triss had sent it flying into a tree, earning a scratch in her skin for the trouble. She can still feel the pain of the claw marks on the outside of her right thigh.

Thunder rumbles as they both pant, anticipating each other’s moves. This little game of cat and mouse would end soon. She can see the panther turn back to the cabin, and a smirk seems to grow across its muzzle.

Triss suddenly throws out the very last reserves of her energy, roots surging out of the forest floor and entangling the panther’s limbs. It recovers quickly, tearing away at the roots while Triss runs past it to the cabin. Lightning flashes across the sky, and she can hear the final ripping of the panther out of its binds as it races after her.

The thumping of its paws on the forest floor was getting closer and closer with every rumble in the sky. A river appears ahead, flowing dangerously beneath a fallen tree that stretched across the deep chasm.

Triss climbs up the tree, and the panther follows, pouncing harshly on the already unstable branch. It cracks and Triss is prepared to fall into the water below. The panther leaps, heavy paws hitting her chest as they tumble back safely to the other side of the forest floor.

She attempts to kick up but the beast pins her legs down, stopping her squirming.  
It roars proudly, claws dangerously close to her heart. the panther’s eyes blazing, the message clear.

_Caught you._

Triss looks at the animal above her and realizes there is no escape. She shows her neck and the panther lets out a pleased purr at their catch.

Yennefer shifts back into her human form, the blood still dripping from her nose. She looks more like an animal now than she did before with her pupils wide and hair frizzy from the exertion of the chase. She pulls Triss to her, biting down on her neck harshly. Triss hisses, grabbing onto her hair to pull her away. It had been too long since they’ve done this last. The time certainly taken its toll on Yennefer.

Yennefer stares down at her, watching as Triss wipes the blood from underneath her nose. It sends a rush through her at the sight. Yennefer takes her lips roughly, beginning to undress her. The storm starts to howl around them. Before rain gets the chance to pelt their skin, Triss creates a portal dropping them directly on her bed. She lands on top, holding Yennefer’s wrists above her head.

“I almost won.” she hisses, trying to keep the lust out of her voice. “Admit it.”

Yennefer smiles, her pupils blown as she bucks underneath her. “Only in your wildest dreams.”

She slides a thigh right between Triss’s legs, putting her knee right against her heat. Triss moans at the sensation, grinding down on it, her grip loosening on Yennefer’s wrist. The mage uses this to her full advantage, and suddenly Yennefer is on top.  
  
Yennefer doesn't waste a second, removing the rest of Triss’s clothes off of her in a snap, even though Triss was fighting the whole time. That’s what she liked about her.

Yennefer nails dig into Triss’s hips. A hand sliding down to her thigh, feeling the scar she left there. The wound already healing, all she could feel was the raised skin. She feels proud and her fingers twitch involuntarily. 

“I could make you wait.” Yennefer tempts, sliding her thumb over Triss’s clit slowly rubbing it back and forth, feeling her wetness gather on it. "But I don't think you would enjoy that too much."

Triss attempts to fight down the pleasure, trying to resist by squirming underneath her, but a hand reaches down to her throat, squeezing it harshly. Triss stills.

“Good girl.” Yennefer says, voice husky and low at the sight of the mage beneath her. She slides her hand away from her clit instead trailing it down the inside of her thigh. Triss was beyond soaked at this point and had been for a while. Her arousal actually made her easier to track but she had the feeling the girl already knew. 

“How long have you waited for me, Triss?” she questions. “How long has it been my name on your lips at night?”

Triss can feel her magic, surge through her own, looking into her memories. She can see herself moaning Yennefer’s name as she brings herself closer to climax. Her fingers coated with wetness and her skin sweaty against the sheets as Triss fingered herself thinking of nothing but her.

It’s almost like shes in the moment again and she shivers as the sensation of her fingers thrusting roughly inside her, before Yennefer yanks it away, making her sink back into the sheets below.

She wants to beg her to stop torturing her. No. She would not humiliate herself like that. Triss could practically feel the smugness roll off Yennefer.

“You talk about me.” Triss starts, looking at Yennefer with a cocky smirk. “But how many times have you laid up underneath a man and wished it was me pleasing you instead.”

Yennefer was not prepared for her to surge back twice as strong, going through her mind. To seen her yearn for the other’s women touch while she paid some prostitute to be inside her. To wish she was pulling on Triss’s hair instead, to melt underneath her touch. Triss moves, pulling Yennefer in her arms, whispering in her ears.

“You didn’t have to catch me, Yenna.” she breathes. “Just say you want me.” Triss takes Yennefer's lips in her own, chasing her sweet taste. Yennefer moans into her mouth, pushing her back down on the bed, her hand drifting to the small of her back.

“I want you.” Yennefer says looking into her eyes, wrapping her hands around Triss’s hips before lifting them up, so that her pussy was in front of her face.

“I want you.” she repeats, before she dives in, relishing in the taste of her. 

Triss tries to run away but she uses her magic to force her down. It had been a long time since Triss had felt any pleasure like this and Yennefer was not holding back at all. She looks up at Triss as she works her way over her clit, going in deeper, the hands in her hair encouraging her. Triss tastes so good she was almost tempted into keep going until she comes. Almost. 

She suddenly sucks on her clit and Triss screams as her orgasm hits but never comes. She looks so distraught that she almost laughs at her. Triss's eyes narrow at her, realizing what happened and she mutters something preparing to cast a spell. Yennefer watches Triss's hands twitch uselessly at her sides, bound down by her magic. She already predicted that Triss was going to attempt something, she kisses her again, letting her taste herself on her tongue.

“Hush. I got something special for you.”

Triss felt something hard at her entrance and panics. It has been a while since she’s been taken by any man or women like this. She broke out of Yennefer’s magic grabbing onto her before she tries to enter her, looking up into Yennefer’s eyes with fear.

“Yenna, I haven’t..”

Yennefer leans down kissing on her forehead, rubbing her cheek gently. She meets Triss’s fearful gaze with an understanding one.

“Do you trust me?”

Triss looks into Yennefer’s eyes knowing that she will stop if necessary. She nods, but doesn't lessen her grip on Yennefer, closing her eyes when she feels the head slide into her. It’s pretty big and she can feel the pain from the second it enters her even though she is absolutely soaking.

Yennefer pushes in slowly, stopping whenever she feels Triss nails dig into her skin. She kisses her again, distracting her from the pain as she fully slides in. The pain very quickly turning into pleasure as her body adjusted and she found herself moaning at the thrusts. Yennefer grinning as Triss grabs onto her hips so she could go faster, starting to roughly thrust into her, seeing Triss’s body arch into it. It's a beautiful sight to watch Triss underneath her, to have her at her mercy like this. She was so caught up that she didn’t feel the magic flow out of Triss’s fingertips into the toy.

Yennefer’s stops as she could suddenly feel Triss’s heat around her cock. Triss gave her a sly smile proud of her incantation watching Yennefer’s excitement grow at the realization. She lifts Triss’s legs over her shoulder and folds her, feeling herself going in deeper, catching more and more of her heat. It's heaven.

She goes harder, energy renewed at how good it felt, Triss’s nails dig into her back encouraging her to go deeper. The edges of an orgasm began to pool at her abdomen. Triss’s magic spreads, and it feels like Triss is touching every single inch of her at once. Triss smiles as Yennefer’s thrusting increased, feeling her own orgasms begin to come forth. Yennefer kisses at the harsh bite at her neck and she can’t hold on anymore.

Triss comes first, throwing her head back, her muscles tensing as she moans Yennefer's name. Waves upon waves of bliss hitting her as she holds onto her lover. Yennefer falls quickly behind her, feeling her orgasm come at the feeling of Triss tightening around her cock. Her thrusting becoming irregular as she finishes, feeling the orgasm pulse from her clit. She releases her hold on Triss and they fall back into the bed, both breathing heavily as the rain patters outside. The game finally ends. 

“Next time, just say you want to have sex.” Triss breathes, rolling over to face her lover. The slight pang of the wound of her thigh making her feel alive.

“But it wouldn’t be half as fun.” Yennefer says, looking at Triss with pure adoration in her eyes before she throws her arm around her, and pulls her into her hold. 

Triss was inclined to agree. 


End file.
